


home

by idacarvalli



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Vision Feels, Wanda Maximoff Feels, wandavision - Freeform, wandavision- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idacarvalli/pseuds/idacarvalli
Summary: Home for Wanda is less of a place and more of a person.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay honest opinion: I hate AoU and CW Wanda. But IW is bearable.  
> Vision, on the other hand, is my fave. I just love him so much.

“Please don’t tell me you’re trying to cook again?”

Vision looks up from the pot. Wanda leans herself against the counter and laughs when he nods. “Vis, we can just order takeout. You don’t have to,” she says, looking at the concoction brewing in the pot. Her Sokovian accent was starting to disappear slowly; Natasha had been good about helping her with that.

“But I want to, Wanda,” he says softly, and then continues to put all the wrong ingredients into the pot. 

“If you’re going to, then at least let me help you,” Wanda says, moving to the other side of the counter, next to the stove. 

“Really, Wanda, it’s alri-” 

“Nope, too late,” she says, taking the pot off the stove. “I’m going to help you. Let’s scrap this batch and start over.”

Wanda empties over the trash can of their small apartment, red tendrils floating the pot over the bin and bringing it back to the stove. She opens the fridge and pulls out the proper ingredients. Vision watches; she can sense his gaze on the back of her neck.

“Wanda?”

“Yeah, Vis?” she turns around. Vision sits on the counter, staring at her intently. He looks troubled.

“I don’t know if I’ve told you this before, Wanda,” he says, not meeting her eyes. Wanda frowns. “But we’re not- well, not many people have fallen in love with a robot before.”

“Vis?” Wanda comes closer to him, placing a hand on his arm, which rests on the counter.

“So I guess… what I’m trying to say is-” Vision pauses, taking in a shuddering breath. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for what?” Wanda asks.

“For, uh, falling in love with me,” he says. “I guess. I don’t- I just- uh-”

She can’t help herself; Wanda lets out a small giggle. Vision looks offended.

“Why are you laughing? I’m being serious!” he says indignantly. 

“I’m sorry,” Wanda says, covering her mouth to hold the giggles back. “It’s just- you’re so adorable. You don’t need to thank me. I’ll always love you, whether you’re a robot or a person or even an animal. Okay, well not an animal. But you get what I’m saying.”

Vision lets out a weak laugh. “Please don’t ever fall in love with an animal. That’s disturbing,” he says.

“It is,” says Wanda, smiling. She comes to sit on the counter next to him. “Why don’t we just order takeout tonight?”

“I believe that may be the best choice right now,” Vision says. “Seeing as we’re going to have to buy more groceries tomorrow anyway.”

Wanda laughs and places a kiss to Vision’s forehead, where the golden gem rests embedded in his skin. His human glamour shimmered a little bit when she drew away, and he returned to his regular android form, fire-truck red and glittery silver. Vision throws an arm around her waist and draws her in towards him. Wanda lets him, melting into her lover’s side. He’s warm, warmer than usual; Vision could change his temperature if he wanted to, but he usually stuck with the regular heat. 

“I don’t think the kitchen counter is the best place to hold each other,” Wanda says, and Vision laughs.

The couch, in fact, proves to be a much better place. For starters, it’s much warmer and cozier and doesn’t hurt your ass after sitting on it for a long time. So they sit there and Vision has his arm around her waist and Wanda’s head is buried in his synthetic chest and she breathes in his familiar scent. It feels like home.

Home had changed for her over the years. When she was a child, home had been the scent of Sokovia, the lush green grasses, and the cascading mountain streams that circled the city. It had been the tall, majestic mountains that rose up over the buildings, and the fresh pine air that came in through the town, into their houses. Home had been her parents, her mother’s warm, golden aroma, and her father’s hugs and elation.

And then the bomb had hit, and home had changed. Pietro was her home now; the only one that she had left. And she was the only one he had any more as well. So home was the soft familiarity of Pietro’s hand in hers and the reassuring comfort of his voice as they had gone through Strucker’s experiments. Home had never been HYDRA then; it had always been Pietro, only Pietro. Until the Avengers came into play.

She had met so many; forgiven so many. And then, Wanda had thought, she had found her forever home. Her forever home, which was Natasha’s smirks and Sam’s sarcasm and Steve’s smile and most of all Vision and his warmness, his soft personality clashing with her own rather reclusive one. But nothing in life is permanent; Wanda watched as her friends tore each other apart, as her newfound family collapsed in on itself.

Now this was her home; she wasn’t sure how long it would last, or how long  _ they _ would last. How long she would have Vision and Nat and Sam and Steve but mostly Vision before the universe took them away again. And she would be alone again.

“Wanda?” 

She looks up, and Vision observes her with a concerned curiosity, his hand removed from her waist. The gem glows a little, but it’s not threatening; sometimes it happened when he got anxious. “Yeah?”

“Are you feeling alright?” he asks, putting a smooth hand to her forehead. He had put his glamour back on. “You seemed quiet.”

“I’m always quiet, Vis.”

“Yes, but this time you seemed unnaturally quiet. It doesn’t add up,” he explains. “Based on your recent behavior and experiences, I do not see a reason for you to be quiet. So it must be something that happened just now. What is it?”

Wanda laughs. “Don’t overanalyze things, Vis.”

“But I was built to overanalyze things.”

“No,” Wanda says quietly. “No, you weren’t.”

“I’m… pretty sure I was.”

“You were built because we wanted you,” she says. “Well, I suppose that’s not true and technically you were built because we needed your help, but the reason you’re- you’re  _ here _ today, is because we love you, Vis. All of us.”

“Thank you, Wanda,” he says, planting a kiss on her forehead. “But I don’t know if everyone loves me.”

“They do!” she protests indignantly. “Listen, I know that Sam may look at you funny sometimes, or Tony will roll his eyes at you, but they love you. They may not love each other, but they love you.”

Vision smiles, slowly, softly, and then beams, giving Wanda a hug. “You know, we should probably get takeout tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan,” says Wanda, laughing. She reaches up to kiss Vision, who almost towers over her.

He meets her lips warmly and enthusiastically and leans into it. It deepens, but Wanda knows it’s safe; the kiss isn’t rough or desperate, but long and slow and soothing. Who it was soothing, Wanda wasn’t sure. But it made her feel  _ happy _ , like liquid sunshine drizzling down her throat, tickling her insides. Vision takes her hand, which had previously been resting on his thigh, and presses it to the stone. 

It had become somewhat of a tradition for them to do that. Mostly it was when one of them was feeling lonely. But today, Wanda spends longer than she should on the stone, running her fingers over the cold, smooth, golden surface of it. 

Vision releases her, takes the hand away from the stone, and presses a kiss to it, slowly, gently. The edges of her mouth tease upward until it turns into a full-on smile. 

“Are we going to get Italian or Greek?” he asks, and Wanda laughs. 

“Maybe we don’t have to order right now,” she says, a little hesitant. “Maybe we could just… stay here.”

“I’m starting to think that’s a better idea,” says Vision, and Wanda curls into him, slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
